This invention relates to spray application of a coating such as paint, and more particularly to a targeting and positioning system for use in combination with a spray coating contained within a pressurized vessel.
Coatings such as paint, primer, lacquer or the like, as well as other liquid products to be applied to a surface, are commonly packaged under pressure in a vessel or container having a depressible nozzle, commonly known as a spray can. This type of coating system is used in large quantities in a wide variety of applications. In a typical construction, the liquid is discharged from the vessel by depressing a nozzle, and pressure from within the vessel discharges the liquid through the nozzle and toward the surface to be coated. When applying coatings in this fashion, the user attempts to position the nozzle at an optimal distance from the surface and move the container in a desired pattern relative to the surface, to apply the coating as efficiently as possible. However, it can be difficult for a user to properly position and move the vessel relative to the surface by eye alone.
A spray can handle assembly has been developed for assisting in applying a liquid to a surface from a spray-type pressurized vessel or container. The spray can handle assembly engages the spray can and typically incorporates a handle and a trigger mechanism, which enables the user to more effectively support the vessel and discharge its contents toward the surface. The handle assembly provides application of the contents from a spray container using similar ergonomic features and motions involved in gun-type spray systems, which are commonly employed in professional environments which seek to maximize efficiency in application and minimize overspray or waste. While a spray can handle assembly of this type provides advantages in supporting the spray container and moving the spray container relative to the surface, the user must still use his or her best judgment in positioning the spray container and nozzle at a distance from the worksurface which optimizes application of the coating or other liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for applying the contents of a pressurized spray-type container to a surface. It is another object of the invention to provide such a system which is adapted for use in combination with a known handle assembly engageable with a spray container for discharging the contents of the spray container. It is another object of the invention to provide a system which utilizes a proven light beam-type targeting system for optimizing application of a spray coating to a surface. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which is relatively simple in its components and operation, yet which provides significant advantages in application of a coating to a surface.
In accordance with the invention, a targeting and positioning system is adapted for use in combination with a spray-type container. Broadly, the targeting and positioning system includes an attachment arrangement adapted to be secured to the container, and a light beam generator interconnected with the attachment arrangement for directing a light beam onto the surface. In one form, the targeting and positioning system may be adapted for use in conjunction with a handle assembly engageable with the container, such that the handle assembly makes up the attachment arrangement. The handle assembly includes a manually engageable handle adapted to be grasped by the user for supporting the spray container, and a movable trigger located adjacent the handle. The trigger is a part of an operating arrangement engageable with the nozzle of the spray container, for depressing the nozzle and discharging the contents of the container upon movement of the trigger. In another form, the attachment arrangement may simply be a spray can attachment device to which the light beam generator is mounted. The spray can attachment device is releasably engageable with the spray can, for selectively securing the light beam generator to the spray can.
The light beam generator functions to generate a light beam that is directed toward the surface, either continuously or selectively when the nozzle of the spray container is depressed to discharge the contents of the container toward the surface. The light beam generator emits at least one light beam toward the surface, and the light beam is utilized by the operator to position the container relative to the surface so as to maximize efficiency in application of the contents of the container to the surface. In one form, the light beam generator emits a pair of convergent light beams which intersect each other at a predetermined distance, which is selected according to the distance of the spray container from the surface which provides optimal application of the coating to the surface. The user positions the spray can so as to maintain a single point of the light on the surface while moving the container to apply the coating to the surface, so as to apply the contents of the container at the optimal distance from the surface. The convergent light beams thus provide a constant guide for the user in targeting and positioning the spray container during discharge of the coating from the container.
The light beam generator may be in the form of a light beam generator housing that is adapted to be selectively mounted to the exterior of the spray can using the attachment arrangement, in combination with a power supply and actuator arrangement. In the handle version, the power supply and actuator arrangement may be located within an interior defined by the handle assembly. Alternatively, the power supply may be located within the light beam generator housing itself, and an external actuating switch may be interconnected with the housing.
In the handle version, the actuator arrangement is preferably operable so as to actuate the light beam generator upon an initial movement of the trigger arrangement before the trigger arrangement is moved an amount sufficient to depress the nozzle and discharge the contents of the container. This allows the operator to initially move the container to a desired position relative to the surface, after which the trigger mechanism is manipulated to depress the nozzle and discharge the contents of the container. The actuator arrangement may include a switch positioned so as to be engageable by a movable member forming a part of the trigger mechanism, for actuating the light beam generator upon movement of the trigger mechanism.
The light beam generator may be a laser beam generator located within a generator housing mounted to the attachment arrangement. In some embodiments, the generator housing may be moved to varying positions on the housing according to a preferred orientation of the light beams directed toward the surface. The generator housing includes a transparent window through which the light beams are emitted, and which serves to protect and enclose the interior of the generator housing. In the handle version, the light beam generator can be constructed to work in conjunction with the handle assembly so as to provide similar operation of the handle assembly as in the prior art, but incorporating the advantages offered by the light beam targeting and positioning system for optimizing application of the coating to the surface. In an alternative form, the spray can attachment device and the light beam generator may be a separate assembly constructed to minimize size and weight for ease of use.
The invention also contemplates a method of positioning a spray container relative to a surface, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.